Um anjo em minha vida
by lunakaulitz
Summary: É um prazer te conhecer Dean. - ele disse isso com um sorriso no rosto, e eu tive a impressão de ja ter visto aquele sorriso, olhei sua mão por um tempo e ergui a minha apertando a dele e senti um choque percorrer todo meu corpo e rapidamente soltei a mão dele.
1. Acidente

Subrenatural (supernatural) ñ me pertence, mas o conteudo da fic sim.  
Eu ñ ganho nada escrevendo isso, apenas seus comentarios.  
Essa é minha primeira fic de sobrenatural, então me deem um desconto, e ñ tenham medo de me dizer se tem alguma coisa errada ou faltando.  
Mary e John só aparecem no primeiro capitulo.  
A fic é YAOI se vc ñ gosta por favor ñ leia.  
Agora pra quem gosta boa leitura.

**UM ANJO EM MINHA VIDA**

CAPITULO 1: Acidente

A familia Winchester voltava de uma divertida tarde no parque de diversões. John dirigia e Mary dormia ao seu lado com a cabeça encostada no vidro, assim como seus filhos, Dean de 4 anos e Sam de 6 meses que dormiam no banco de trás.

As ruas estavam tranquilas, quase nenhum carro era visto, as pessoas andavam pelas calçadasapreciando a maravilhosa noite estrelada. Muitos casais passeavam abraçados ou apenas de mãos dadas, todos sorrindo. Sinal vermelho. John parou o carro e fechou os olhos, mas os abriu assim que sentiu uma mão macia tocar em seu rosto, olhou pro lado encontrando sua mulher o olhando e sorrindo.

MARY: Tudo bem? Quer que eu dirija?

JOHN: Esta tudo bem querida, é só que eles me cansaram hoje, mas não se preocupe eu aguento ate em casa. - Mary se inclinou dando um beijo no marido e se afastou e olhando em seus olhos disse:

MARY: Eu te amo.

JOHN: Eu tambem. - ela sorriu pra ele e olhou os filhos tocando no rosto de cada um e murmurando um "eu amo vocês" se virou olhando pra frente e não notou que Dean tinha acordado.

MARY: O sinal abriu.

John ainda olhou para os lados e avançou e um carro em alta velocidade que apareceu do nada acertou em cheio o carro da familia Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

Só pra avisar a historia é universo alternativo, mas Castiel continua sendo um anjo.  
E como eu sei q vai ter muitos erros, podem me falar q eu ñ vou achar ruim, e vou arrumar.  
Boa leitura

Capitulo 2: 20 Anos depois - Castiel

**SONHO ON ( **DEAN )

_Eu estava em um lugar lindo, tinha arvores, flores, passaros cantando, algumas familias fazendo piquenique, um lago de aguas cristalinas que dava ate para ver os peixinhos na agua e tinha algumas crianças brincando perto da agua._

_Caminhei pela grama ate um certo ponto onde tinha uma arvore, sentei em sua sombra e e fiquei observando tudo ao meu redor, as crianças pulavam, corriam e gargalhavam sem se importar com nada. Tudo aqui era perfeito demais e eu sabia que era apenas um sonho assim como os outros, sempre num lugar diferente, mas o final era sempre o mesmo. O dia do acidente._

_Deitei na grama, com os braços atras da cabeça e fechei os olhos esperando pela pessoa que eu sabia que logo apareceria. O sol aos poucos chegou em mim e um tempo depois alguem entrou na frente fazendo sombra em mim, abri os olhos, olhando pra cima, a pessoa ou melhor o homem estava bem na frente do sol impossibilitando que eu visse seu rosto. Mas eu o reconhecia apenas pelo sobretudo que ele usava, que hoje por incrivel que pareça ele estava sem, usava somente a camisa, sentei._

__Olá, Dean._

__Oi. - ele sentou ao meu lado e mesmo assim não via seu rosto, mas em compensação eu sentia o cheiro de seu perfume, uma coisa estranha por que eu estava sonhando e uma pessoa não podia cheirar a baunilha e menta, mas eu estava sonhando e em um sonho tudo é possivel, e ele não era real... ou sera que é?_

__Algum problema? - ele me tirou de meus pensamentos estranhos, seu rosto estava virado pra mim e eu podia ver apenas seu sorriso. E a impressão que eu tive foi que ele podia ler meus pensamentos._

__Não, eu estava apenas pensando._

__Posso saber em quê? - seu soriso almentou._

__Acho melhor não ou você vai me achar louco._

_Ficamos em silêncio olhando para o lago e eu me perdi novamente em meus pensamentos. Era sempre assim desde o acidente, eu sempre sonhava com esse homem e não sei quem ele é ou se é real, no começo eu achei que estava ficando louco..._

__Dean preciso te mostrar uma coisa. - ele levantou abriu a camisa lentamente e eu acompanhei cada movimento dele, ele a jogou no chão, e agora ele abria suas enormes... ASAS._

**SONHO OFF**

Acordei assustado, sentei na cama e olhei para os lados tendo a sensação de que estava sendo observado. Depois de me certificar que não tinha ninguem além de mim no quarto, peguei meu celular vendo a hora, 1:00mim da madrugada, levantei e caminhei ate o banheiro, mas assism que entrei bateram na porta do quarto.

_Entra. - gritei la de dentro e logo a porta abriu e Sam apareceu na porta do banheiro.

_Você esta bem? Eu ouvi você gritar... - ele sorriu.

_O que? - ele segurou o riso e respondeu:

_Asas. - olhei pra ele com os olhos arregalados, eu não percebi que tinha gritado. - Com o que você estava sonhando, Dean? - balancei a cabeça e sai do banheiro.

_Não lembro. - menti, eu lembrava muito bem de tudo, mas se eu contasse ele ia dizer que eu estava ficando louco com certeza. Sentei na cama.

_Sera que não era com o aci...

_Não. - deitei - Vai dormir Sam você tem que acordar cedo.

Ele saiu do quarto fechando a porta e eu rolei pela cama ate pegar no sono.

Acordei com meu celular despertando, levantei peguei uma toalha e entrei no banheiro tomei um relaxante banho. Quando desci Sam ja estava terminando de tomar cafe.

_Levantou cedo hoje. - sentei a sua frente na mesa.

_É, eu tenho prova hoje e não posso chegar atrasado. - ele levantou. - Por falar nisso ja estou indo. - ele pegou as coisas dele e saiu correndo pela porta que dava na garagem.

Eu por outro lado tomei cafe sosegado, guardei tudo e ai sim sai de casa. Parei o carro na frente da oficina do Bobby e sai do carro e entrei e vi ele conversando com um homem, me aproximei.

_Bom dia Bobby. - ele me olhou assim como o homem que falava com ele.

_Bom dia. - Bobby respondeu - Dean, esse é Castiel ele vai trabalhar com a gente.

Olhei melhor para o homem a minha frente que estendia a mão em comprimento, ele era moreno e tinha os olhos azuis ele me encarrou com aqueles olhos que tiraria qualquer um do serio.

_É um prazer te conhecer Dean. - ele disse isso com um sorriso no rosto, e eu tive a impressão de ja ter visto aquele sorriso, olhei sua mão por um tempo e ergui a minha apertando a dele e senti um choque percorrer todo meu corpo e rapidamente soltei a mão dele.

_Oi. - foi tudo que eu consegui falar naquele momento.

Bobby levou ele para conhecer melhor a oficina e mostrar o que ele ia fazer, e eu troquei de roupa e fui terminar de consertar um carro que era pra entregar hoje.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora senti alguem chutar minha perna de leve, eu estava em baixo do carro apenas minhas pernas estavam de fora, e escutei a voz de Bobby.

_Dean, preciso sair você segura as pontas ate eu voltar?

_Claro.

Ele saiu e eu fiquei ali, um tempo depois eu escutei meu celular tocar, apoiei minhas mão no carro e dei impulso para sair de baixo do carro, o que eu não podia adivinhar era o que ia acontecer em seguida. Eu não vi que Castiel estava passando bem na hora bati nas pernas dele que perdeu o equilibrio e caiu por cima de mim, as caixas que ele estava segurando cairam no chão espalhando peças por toda parte.

Continua.


End file.
